Let me live
by Mawazo
Summary: Que se serait-il passé si Kol avait réussit à convaincre Bonnie qu'elle méritait de continuer à vivre? Qu'elle devait se battre et retirer entièrement le voile? Parce que voyez-vous Kol aime la vie et il ne la laissera pas s'enfuir une deuxième fois! Ma version de l'épisode 04x23! Venez lire si vous trouvez qu'un des personnages de Vampire Diaries est parti trop tôt!
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous! Voici une nouvelle fiction que j'ai écris sur un coup de tête. En fait c'est ma version du dernière épisode de la saison 4 de Vampire Diaries.**

**Que se serait-il passé si Kol avait convaincu Bonnie de retirer le voile complètement? C'est ce que je vais essayé de vous faire découvrir ;) **

**Voilà comment j'aurai aimé que la saison se termine! **

**Le 1er chapitre respecte en grande partie la série mais à partir du deuxième, tout va être chamboulé! **

**Allez dites moi ce que vous en pensez! Bon lecture :D**

**Vampire Diaries ne m'appartient pas, je m'amuse juste à faire une nouvelle version du final! **

* * *

- C'est impossible... murmura Bonnie.

La jeune sorcière était accroupie, la tête entre ses mains tandis que la dure réalité s'installait dans ses pensées.

- Non! Non! gémit-elle.

Des larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues. Elle ressentait une vive douleur à l'endroit où quelques minutes plus tôt son cœur battait.  
Qu'allait-elle faire maintenant? Elle était... Non c'était trop dure à dire. Elle aurait du réussir! Elle avait la force des sorcières avec elle! Elle avait même utilisé la plus puissance énergie qui existait; la magie noir! Et pourtant, elle avait échoué. Même si cet échec lui restait à travers la gorge, c'est les conséquence qui la faisait souffrir.  
Elle était...

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?

Elle sera ses doigts, s'arrachant presque les cheveux au passage. Elle fut presque soulagée de ressentir la douleur. Elle voulait vivre! Elle voulait que Jeremy vivent! Et Alaric! Mais c'était pas possible. Les risques étaient trop grand et la dernière fois qu'elle avait joué avec les limites de la nature, elle en est... enfin, elle s'était retrouvé dans cette situation.

Bonnie leva finalement la tête pour observer le corps étalé à quelques mètres d'elle.  
Elle pensa à tout ce que ce corps aurait pu faire. Recevoir son diplôme aujourd'hui, partir à l'université, découvrir le monde, tomber de nouveau amoureux, se marier, avoir des enfants,...  
Mais tout ça était trop tard parce que ce corps était mort.

- Je suis...

Bonnie se releva. Pourquoi était-elle incapable de le dire? C'est pas compliqué! Elle était... En puis tant pis! Si elle voulait se donné l'illusion d'être encore en vie, elle avait le droit! Non? Après tout, elle était toujours là même si son corps était étendu à ses pieds. Elle pouvait encore vivre cette journée. Elle savait qu'elle devait remettre le voile mais elle devait de toute manière attendre la pleine lune. Il lui restait une journée pour vivre, pour dire ses adieux.

Sheila revint doucement près de sa petite fille. Elle s'était éloignée le tant que Bonnie réalise. Elle la prit tendrement dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolée Bonnie.  
- Moi aussi, murmura la jeune fille.

Bonnie prit une grande inspiration. Au moins, elle ne sera pas seule de l'autre côté, Sheila serait là. Il ne lui restait que trois chose à faire sur terre: dire adieu à ses amis, remettre le voile et faire revenir Jeremy à la vie si elle pouvait. Elle devait réessayer. Elle n'avait pas envie de savoir qu'elle avait sacrifier sa vie pour rien, pour un échec.

Une musique stridente vint briser le calme de la grotte. Bonnie s'écarta brusquement de sa grand mère pour chercher son portable des yeux. Son regard se posa sur le corps et elle se rappela où elle l'avait mis.

- Génial, soupira-t'elle en s'approchant du cadavre.

Elle s'accroupit et fouilla dans les poche de son autre elle pour en sortir son portable qui sonnait toujours. C'était Caroline.

- J'ai rencontré une sorte de problème, dit-elle en décrochant.

- Un problème? Un problème c'est une mauvaise photo dans l'annuaire! Tu rencontres un tsunami! Où es-tu?

- J'essaye de régler ça mais j'ai quelques difficultés. Je dois attendre la pleine lune ce soir jusqu'à ce que j'aie assez de puissance pour remettre le voile.

- Tu me dis que nous pourrions être diplômé au beau milieu d'un triangle remplis de fantôme?

Bonnie ne put s'empêcher de regarder Sheila puis son propre corps. Elle aussi était un fantôme désormais.

- Peut être devrions nous annuler? répondit-elle presque dans un murmure.

- Non! s'écria Caroline. Nous n'allons pas annuler! L'obtention de notre diplôme est l'événement le plus important de notre vie! La dernière cérémonie de notre jeunesse! Notre flippant rite de passage! L'enfer gèlera avant que je laisse quelqu'un annuler la remise des diplômes!

Les larmes remontèrent aux yeux de Bonnie. Elle dut mettre toutes ses forces pour les retenir et retrouver son calme.

- Peux-tu ne pas faire de blague sur l'enfer? On est déjà pas si loin de lui.

"Surtout moi." pensa-t'elle tristement.

- Promet moi juste qu'aujourd'hui est un jour d'amis, supplia Caroline.

- D'accord, je te le promets.

Bonnie resta silencieuse quelques secondes avant de rajouter.

- Je t'aime.  
- Je t'aime aussi.

Bonnie raccrocha. Elle regarda de nouveau Sheila.

- Je suis morte, dit-elle pour elle même.

~*~*~*~*~

- Je peux pas le croire! s'exclama Caroline. Nous sommes tous là! Nous sommes tous ensemble!

Bonnie avait les larmes aux yeux. De joie cette fois. Ils étaient tous réunit en robe rouge pour recevoir leur diplôme. Caroline, Elena, Matt et Bonnie! Amis pour la vie! Et dans la mort aussi. Stefan était là aussi et Bonnie le considérait maintenant dans ses amis. Damon aussi maintenant qu'elle y pense même s'il n'était pas présent pour le moment. Ils allaient tous énormément lui manquer mais elle refusait d'y penser maintenant. "C'est le jour des amis!" pensa la sorcière avec détermination. Elle allait en profiter jusqu'au bout.

Caroline réclama un câlin de groupe et malgré les protestations de Stefan, ils se retrouvèrent tous embarqués dans l'incollade.

Ils se séparèrent avec regret. Elena reprit de nouveau Bonnie dans ses bras.

- Merci Bonnie! Merci pour aujourd'hui, pour Jeremy.

La sorcière sourit et sentait de nouveau ses yeux s'humidifier. Elle allait finir par battre le record de la quantité de larmes écoulées en une journée.

- Allons-y! dit Caroline enthousiaste.

Le groupe se mélangea dans la foule près à recevoir leur diplôme. C'était évidemment le père de Bonnie qui les remettait.

- Aujourd'hui est un jour parfait pour célébrer nos diplômés! Merci d'être tous là pour ce jour special! Maintenant, remettons les diplômes!

Rudy Hopkins appela les élèves par ordre alphabétique jusqu'au tour de Bonnie.

- Bon je ne fais pas de favori mais je suis particulièrement fier de la prochaine diplômée. Ma ravissante fille, Bonnie Bennett!

Bonnie monta sur scène sous les applaudissement de ses amis, un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
Son père la prit dans ses bras.

- Félicitation! Je suis très fier de toi!

- Merci papa! répondit Bonnie émue.

- De rien, sourit son père.

- Merci pour tout! insista la sorcière.

Elle descendît de la scène et retourna dans la foule. Elle applaudit Matt, lorsque ce fut son tour puis Caroline. La blonde avait un sourire resplendissant.

- Elena Gilbert!

Bonnie était spécialement contente pour Elena. Après tout ce qu'elle avait vécue, elle méritait ce moment de bonheur. Elle était surtout heureuse de pouvoir revoir une dernière fois sa meilleur amie sous son aspect normal.

Bonnie applaudit et ne remarqua pas la présence derrière elle.

- Bonjour la sorcière.

Bonnie se figea et son sourire disparut. "Génial, il ne manquait que lui" soupira-t'elle.

- Stefan ne s'était pas débarrassé de toi? gronda-t'elle.

- Oh, il l'a fait. Et j'ai passé la nuit à sortir du ciment, répondit le vampire d'une voix glacial.

Il resta un moment silencieux avant de dire.

- Tiens, ce n'est pas la sorcière que ton amie Caroline a tué?

Bonnie se tourna vers Kol et vit la sorcière. Elle sera les dents.

- Et là c'est mon ami hybride Adrian, ajouta l'Originel. Aussi mort. En fait, il y a plus d'une douzaine d'être surnaturelle présent et ils ont tous une bonne raison de vous attaquer vu qu'ils ont été sacrifiés pour faire ton triangle d'expression. Tout ce qu'ils attendent, c'est un ordre de moi.

- Le voile sera remit ce soir, répondit froidement Bonnie. Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que de nous menacer moi et mes amis?

Kol ricana avant de reporter son attention sur Bonnie.

- Pour tout te dire, je ne veux pas que tu remettes le voile. Je veux que tu l'enlèves entièrement. Pour que moi et mes amis puissions vivre.

L'Original plongea ses yeux sombres dans ceux de Bonnie.

- Il est temps de payer tes dettes Bonnie.

~*~*~*~*~

Bonnie entra dans les souterrains de l'école. Le mouvement déplaça la poussière qui saturait la pièce. La sorcière n'aimait pas cet endroit, trop sinistre. Parfait pour cacher un mort.

"Ce lieu sera mon tombeau"

Elle entra dans la cave et jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle.

- Le Kol dont je me souviens était complètement contre l'enfer sur terre.

- Je l'était. Mais je suis allé en enfer et maintenant j'aimerais bien retourner sur terre.

Kol s'aventura dans la pièce et son regard se posa sur le cadavre de Bonnie étalé au sol un peu plus loin. Il regarda de nouveau sur la Bonnie vivante en fronçant les sourcils.

- Qu'est ce que c'est?

- C'est moi. Je suis morte la nuit passé.

Kol regarda la sorcière interloqué.

- Je suis un fantôme, ajouta Bonnie. Et je veux la même chose que toi. Je ne veux pas aller de l'autre côté en laissant les affaires inachevée. Je veux que mes parents me voient faire des études. Je veux décorer ma chambre avec mes meilleures amies. Je veux rester ici Kol! Plus que tout!

Un sourire apparut lentement sur les lèvres de l'Originel.

- Alors qu'attendons nous? Faisons le ensemble!

L'excitation s'empara de Kol. Ça allait être plus facile que prévu. Il venait de se trouver une alliée très puissante.  
Il allait pouvoir vivre à nouveau, ressentir, être libre! On pourrait croire qu'après 1000 ans, il avait déjà bien vécut mais en fait maintenant, il se rendant compte que non. Lorsque cette histoire sera finit, il refera un tour du monde. Après 100 ans enfermé dans un cercueil, la Terre avait bien changé et il n'avait pas profité des quelques mois avant sa mort pour la visiter. Evidemment à ce moment là, il se croyait immortel, pourquoi aurait-il du se dépêcher de découvrir les nouveaux trésors que lui réservait le monde?  
Avec l'aide de Bonnie, il enleva le voile, puis il se vengera des Gilbert avant de quitter cette petite ville. Voilà un projet qui le tentait bien.

L'Originel fit un pas vers Bonnie avec un grand sourire qui disparut immédiatement lorsqu'il se prit un mur invisible.

- Qu'est ce que tu as fait? gronda-t'il.

Bonnie ne réagit pas et Kol essaya de quitter la pièce. Sans succès.

- Ça devrait te retenir jusque la nuit, expliqua calmement Bonnie. Après le voile sera remis et la ville sera débarrassé de toi pour de bon.

- Et tout ce que tu as dit tantôt? cria l'Originel presque désespéré.

Tous ses projets venaient de s'écrouler. Il ne voulait pas mourir de nouveau! Il ne voulait y retourner et être seul, invisible.

- C'était vrai, répondit Bonnie. Mais on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut, n'est-ce pas?

Bonnie s'éloigna, laissant Kol seul dans sa prison. Le vampire passa ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il n'allait pas rester coincer ici sans rien faire. Malheureusement il n'avait pas le choix. Il était coincé. Mais il n'allait pas abandonner. Il n'allait surement pas mourir sans rien faire.

- Tu te trompe Bonnie, murmura Kol. Moi j'ai toujours ce que je veux.

* * *

**Et voilà le chapitre un est terminé! Je poste le deuxième quand je l'aurais terminé (même si il faudrait que je le commence pour ça ;D) **

**Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensez? Ca vaut la peine que je continue? Laissez moi des review! ;)**

**Dans le prochain épisode: Kol va essayer de convaincre Bonnie! Espérons qu'il réussira! **

**Et j'aurais besoin de votre avis, vu que je change l'histoire, vous pouvez choisir qui devrait prendre la Cure?**

**A vos clavier ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjours à tous! **

**Voici enfin le chapitre 2 qui ne respecte plus du tout l'épisode 23. Dans ce chapitre, Kol va essayer de convaincre Bonnie de baisser le voile! Disons lui bonne chance!**

**Un grand merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé une review pour le premier chapitre, c'est toujours très encourageant surtout quand on commence une fiction ;)**

**Guest: **Merci beaucoup! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite.

**Tana: **Le kennett arrivera lentement, le but de ma fiction est de baisser le voile pour que Kol soit de nouveau en vie ;) C'est un de mes personnage préféré et j'aurais bien voulu qu'il soit dans le spin off The Originals mais comme visiblement les producteurs ne veulent pas le ressusciter, je le fait moi même ;) J'espère que tu aimeras le chapitre 2 et que tu ne le trouveras pas trop mièvre.

**Nina59210: **Bien sûr que je continue ma fic ;) Tout pour sauver notre petit Kol! Vu que le but est de sauver Bonnie, Silas restera en pierre donc je pensais que quelqu'un d'autre pourrait prendre la cure mais je la laisserais peut être à Katherine ou à Elena, je la préférais en humaine. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite ;) Gros bisous!

**Jenifael09: **Merci! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi :)

**WhiteBlackGrey: **Merci pour ta review et pour tes encouragements! J'espère que ma fiction suivra tes attentes ;) Je comprend pas pourquoi ils ont tué Bonnie dans TVD, c'est quand même une des personnages les plus important de la série et The Originals serait beaucoup mieux avec Kol! N'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu penses de mon histoire! Bonne lecture!

* * *

Bonnie était assise dans la grotte les yeux fermé. Elle profitait des sensation qu'elle ressentait. La chaleur des flammes sur son bras, le frisson que lui procurait un léger courant d'air, le contact de la pierre froide sur ses jambes... Toutes ses sensations qui lui semblaient futiles quelques jours plus tôt et dont elle se nourrissait pour le moment.  
Il lui restait environ 8 heures avant la pleine lune et elle comptait passer ce temps à mémoriser tout ce qui la rattachait à la vie.

- Ça m'a aussi manqué, ses sensations, murmura une voix devant elle.

Bonnie ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Ce n'était pas la voix de Sheila.

- Qu'est-ce que...

Comment Kol s'était-il libérer de sa prison? Puis Bonnie se souvint que c'était un pouvoir des vampire. Ce n'était réellement Kol mais une sorte d'hologramme.

L'image de Kol s'approcha d'une des flamme et passa sa main à travers.

- De l'autre côté, on ne sent rien, on est invisible et seul.

- Laisse moi Kol, gronda la sorcière.

- Est-ce que tu te rends compte de tout ce que tu vas perdre?

Bonnie soupira. Elle voyait bien à quoi jouait le vampire.

- Ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de me manipuler, ça ne marchera pas.

- Je ne cherche pas à te manipuler! Je veux juste t'empêcher de gâcher ta vie... Enfin ta mort plutôt. Et la mienne aussi par la même occasion.

Bonnie ne répondit rien. Elle préférais l'ignorer que de se battre verbalement avec lui. Mais Kol n'abandonna pas.

- Tu n'as que 18 ans, insista-t'il. Tu ne connais encore rien à la vie! C'est une deuxième chance qui s'offre à toi! Une chance de grandir, découvrir le monde, avoir une famille.

"Il ne pouvait pas se taire" supplia Bonnie. Ses paroles lui faisaient mal mais ça ne changeait rien. Si elle faisait ce qu'il lui demande, il tuerai Elena et Jeremy. Elle aurait aussi les chasseurs sur le dos. Sans parler des 12 hybrides, des 12 sorcières et des 12 vampires qui ne demandaient que de se venger.

- Bonnie, tu ne mérites pas de mourir.

- Peut être mais toi si! attaqua-t'elle à bout.

- Vraiment? répondit-il d'une voix glacial. Rappelle moi un peu pourquoi on m'a tué? Ah oui, je me souviens! Je ne voulais pas que vous libériez Silas, un monstre qui menace le monde entier. Que c'est méchant pour ma part.

Son ton était clairement ironique, mais on sentait aussi de la rancœur.

- Tu as essayé de tuer Jeremy! cria Bonnie.

- Et en fin de compte qui l'a tué? Silas! Admets le. J'avais raison à son sujet.

Kol s'avança vers Bonnie les yeux plissé par la colère. Même si elle savait que ce n'était qu'une image, Bonnie ne put s'empêcher de reculer.

- Et continuons sur les personnes qui ne méritait pas de mourir. Parlons de mon frère Finn, siffla le vampire. Le gentil Originel qui a passé 900 ans dans un tombeau et quand il est enfin sortit, il est poignardé par derrière par le Scooby Gang. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait lui pour mériter la mort?

Bonnie ne répondit pas. Elle fixait Kol essayant de garder un visage impassible.

- Ah oui! continua l'Originel furieux. Je sais ce qu'il a fait de mal. Il est né dans la mauvaise famille.

Il s'éloigna de Bonnie et commença à faire les 100 pas comme un fauve en cage.

- Mais vous, vous êtes les gentils, n'est-ce pas? Pourtant vous détruisez les vies de chaque personne qui vous approche.

- C'est faux! réagit finalement Bonnie.

- Vraiment? Tes meilleures amies sont des vampires, toute la famille d'Elena est morte: Jeremy, Jenna, Alaric, John, Isobel et j'en passe. Même la grande amie de Stefan, Lexi, n'a pas survécu un jour. Ta grand mère est morte, ta mère est aussi un vampire et j'oubliais, tu es morte! Tu veux que je continue?

- Non!

Les larmes coulaient en silence sur les joues de Bonnie. Elle n'avait jamais voulu ça! Tous ses morts autour d'elle revenait la hanter.  
Kol se calma légèrement voyant qu'il avait enfin atteint la sorcière.

- Tu sais, tu peux les ramener. Il te suffit juste de baisser totalement le voile.

Bonnie ferma les yeux et se laissa glisser le long du mur. Elle voulait qu'il se taise, qu'il arrête de la tourmenter!

- Tu pourrais continuer ta vie Bonnie comme si rien ne c'était passé. Tu serais avec ta grand-mère et Jeremy. Tu pourrais avoir une vie, avoir des enfants...

- Non! s'écria Bonnie. Je ne baisserais pas le voile! Ça ne sert à rien d'insister.

Une lueur menaçante brilla dans le regard du vampire.

- Bien je trouverais quelqu'un d'autre.

Sans un regard pour la sorcière, il disparut enfin. Bonnie ne bougea pas et laissa la tristesse l'envahir.

~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kol réapparut derrière les gradins de l'école. Ils étaient plein d'étudiants attendant leur diplôme.  
Seul un petit groupe était éloigné et avec un sourire, Kol se dirigea vers eux. Il reconnut Stefan, Barbie et sa douce Elena.

Il était à une centaine de mètres quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'était le seul à s'approcher. Le vampire ralentit avant de s'arrêter complètement. Voilà qui promettait d'être intéressant!

Stefan était au téléphone et avait son habituel visage inquiet. Si Kol avait bien compris, Damon était mourant. "Un de moins" se dit Kol avec un sourire ironique. Barbie cherchait à joindre Klaus pour sauver Damon et Elena, comme à son habitude, ne faisait pas grand chose.  
Puis soudainement, le trio s'écroula et se tenant la tête entre les mains en criant de douleur.

- Tu te souviens de nous Caroline? cria une des sorcières du groupe.

Kol observait la scène, regrettant amèrement de ne pas avoir prit du popcorn. Les sorcières approchaient du trio et intensifiaient leurs anévrismes. La tête des trois vampires n'allait pas tarder à exploser sous la puissance des 14 sorcières. Pourtant se ne fut pas le Scooby gang qui perdit la première tête mais la sorcière qui venait de parler. Les autres arrêtèrent leur sort pour observer l'intrus d'un oeil hostile.

- Il y en a encore beaucoup dans les horizon, dit calmement Klaus en montrant le chapeau de diplômé. Qui est le suivant?

Stefan, Elena et spécialement Barbie Caroline eurent l'air content de le voir. Kol poussa un soupir agacé. Pas de spectacle finalement.

- Je peux faire ça toute la journée, ajouta l'hybride en s'apprêtant à lancer le chapeau.

- Stop! intervint Kol.

Caroline, Stefan, Elena, Klaus et les 13 sorcières se tournèrent vers lui. Kol observa avec joie la crainte dans les yeux d'Elena. Le trio se dépêcha de disparaitre. Kol se tourna ensuite vers Klaus. Plein d'émotions passèrent dans le regard de l'hybride: la surprise, la joie, mais aussi la méfiance.

- Kol?

- Pas besoin de me faire le discours "je ne pensais plus jamais te revoir" avec une petite larme touchante. J'y ai déjà eu le droit avec Rebekah.

Klaus sourit amusé.

- Content de te revoir mon frère.

Étonnamment, Kol lui rendit son sourire. Il ne l'avouera jamais à voix haute mais il avait été touché par la tristesse de Klaus à sa mort. Pour la première fois en 1000 ans, il avait vraiment l'impression que Klaus était son frère et il préférait en profiter avec qu'il ne gâche tout.

Klaus se rapprocha de Kol et voulut poser sa main sur l'épaule de son frère mais elle passa à travers. Le vampire fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne suis pas réellement là, expliqua Kol. La sorcière Bennett m'a enfermé dans la cave de l'école. J'ai besoin des sorcières pour m'en sortir.

Les 13 sorcières acceptèrent de l'aider et Kol retourna enfin dans son corps. Il voulait tenter une dernière chose avec la sorcière Bennett.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bonnie était dans sa chambre. Pourtant elle ne se souvenait pas avoir quitter la grotte.  
Elle quitta la pièce pour descendre dans le salon. Il était rempli de monde, des inconnus pour la plupart mais il y avait aussi des membres de sa famille qu'elle devait avoir vu maximum deux fois dans sa vie, la dernière fois remontait à la mort de Sheila. Tous était assez silencieux et semblait attendre quelque chose ou quelqu'un. "Que font-ils là?" se demanda la sorcière. Peut être venaient-ils pour fêter son diplôme. Elle aperçu son père qui discutait avec... Abby? Que faisait sa mère ici? Bonnie fut toucher qu'elle soit venue la voir le jour des remises du diplôme. Elle sourit et s'approcha d'eux mais avant de les atteindre, la foule bougea et elle les perdit de vue.  
Les gens commencèrent tous à sortir de la maison.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda Bonnie à une femme.

Celle-ci ne répondit pas et passa à côté d'elle. Bonnie la suivit en fronçant les sourcils. Tout le monde marchait ensemble et semblait se diriger vers un même point. Bonnie scruta la foule et aperçut de loin les cheveux blond de Caroline. Elle était avec Elena et Matt. La sorcière poussa un soupire de soulagement et les rejoignit. Elle marcha un moment en silence avant que la curiosité l'emporte.

- Où va-t'on? demanda-t'elle à Caroline.

La blonde ne répondit pas. Elle ne se retourna même pas vers Bonnie.

- Caroline? Eh Caroline!

Bonnie se plaça devant son amie pour l'obliger à s'arrêter mais son sang se figea quand Caroline passa à travers son corps. "Non... C'est pas possible!". Bonnie courut pour rattraper ses amis.

- Elena! Matt!

Mais eux non plus ne réagirent pas. Bonnie essaya d'attraper le bras d'Elena sans succès.

- Je vous en prie! Répondez!

Bonnie devait se rendre à l'évidence, on ne pouvait ni la voir, ni l'entendre et encore moins la toucher. Mais la question était pourquoi! Elle eut rapidement sa réponse lorsque le groupe arriva à destination.

- Le cimetière... Oh non, murmura Bonnie.

Le groupe se regroupa autour d'une tombe. Stefan arriva à ce moment et lorsqu'il s'approcha d'Elena, celle-ci éclata en sanglots. Stefan la prit dans ses bras et lui murmura des mots doux. Caroline craqua à son tour ainsi que Matt qui se consolèrent mutuellement.

- Ne pleurez pas! Je suis là! Je vais bien.

La voix de Bonnie mourut dans sa gorge. Ça ne servait à rien, ils ne pouvaient pas l'entendre.  
Bonnie s'approcha alors de la tombe.

"Bonnie Bennett, une fille aimante et une amie en or. Tu resteras à jamais dans nos cœurs"

Les larmes commencèrent à couler le long des joues de Bonnie. Cette pierre marquait sa fin définitive.

Abby s'approcha d'abord de la tombe et y déposa une rose rouge.

- Je suis désolée Bonnie de ne pas avoir été là pour toi! J'aurais bien aimé apprendre à te connaitre! Je suis vraiment désolée!

Abby aussi pleurait comme presque toute la foule maintenant. Elle s'éloigna pour laisser la place à Rudy.

- Je t'aime Bonnie et je regrette de ne pas avoir été aussi souvent là que je l'aurai voulu! Merci pour tout!

Rudy mît à son tour une rose rouge et rejoignit Abby.  
Ce fut au tour d'Elena.

- Bonnie...

Sa voix se brisa. Elle prit de longue respiration pour essayer de se calmer.

- Bonnie rien de ce que je pourrais dire maintenant ne montrerait à quel point je tiens à toi! J'aurais... J'aurais dû être là pour toi! Je t'aime et tu seras toujours ma meilleure amie! Je...

Sa voix se brisa à nouveau. Elena déposa sa fleur et retourna vers Stefan.  
Caroline s'avança comme une furie, ses yeux bleus brillant de larmes. Elle déposa directement sa rose.

- Je t'aime Bonnie! On trouvera un moyen de te ramener! Je te le promet! Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi! Tu as toujours été là pour moi et c'est à mon tour maintenant! À... À bientôt Bonnie!

Bonnie était profondément touchée par les paroles de ses amis mais ça lui faisait mal de les voir souffrir ainsi. Matt ne fut pas capable de prononcer le moindre mot et Stefan la remercia pour tout ce qu'elle avait pour eux.  
Même Damon apparut à la fin de l'enterrement lorsqu'il ne restait presque plus personne. Il déposa la rose rouge et resta accroupi.  
Il semblait légèrement gêné comme si il cherchait les mots juste pour exprimer ses pensées.

- Hmmm tout d'abord merci...

Wow Damon qui disait merci? Bonnie n'en croyait pas ses oreilles! Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire attendrie.

- Toute les personnes présente te doivent la vie, continua l'ainé des Salvatore. Je sais que tu es une amie formidable mais tu es aussi une alliée inestimable! Donc merci pour tout et j'espère que tu reposeras en paix.

Damon rejoignit son frère et ses amis. Ils ne restaient maintenant plus qu'eux. Ils jetèrent un dernier coup d'oeil à la tombe. Caroline prit sa tête entre ses mains et pleura à nouveau. Stefan la prit dans ses bras.

- Je ne veux pas qu'elle parte! sanglota la belle blonde.

- Je sais, répondit calmement Stefan.

Il avait aussi les larmes aux yeux et observa la tombe avec un regard douloureux. Il essaya d'entrainer Caroline plus loin mais elle résista.

- Non! Je ne veux pas la laisser! Bonnie! Bonnie!

Pour finir le groupe s'éloigna et Bonnie se laissa submerger par la tristesse et la douleur. Elle s'écroula sur le sol.

- Et se n'est que le début, dit calmement une voix près d'elle.

Bonnie releva la tête et distingua une forme.

- Kol?

L'Originel vint s'assoir près de Bonnie.

- C'est ainsi que ça se passe, même si moi je n'ai pas eu droit à un enterrement.

Bonnie regarda le vampire. Il fixait la tombe avec un regard indéchiffrable mais Bonnie crut y distinguer de la douleur. À cet instant, elle ne voyait pas en lui un vampire psychopathe et sanguinaire mais un être humain qui regrettait la vie. Une pauvre créature qui en fait enviait Bonnie pour ses amis, sa famille. Lui n'avait en réalité personne et même si il savait que ses frères et sa soeur tenait à lui, ils s'en sortait tous mieux sans lui.

Bonnie ressentit tout d'un coup le besoin de protéger cet être fragile.

Kol finit par se relever et déposa une rose blanche sur la tombe de Bonnie. La pureté de la fleur contrastait avec la couleur sang des autres roses.

- Comment ça ne fait que tu es là? demanda Bonnie. On est pas sensé être seul de l'autre côté?

- Si. Normalement on est complètement seul, condamné à errer pour l'éternité.

- Alors comment ça se fait...

- Que je suis là? Parce que tout ceci est une illusion! Rien n'est réel.

Bonnie en resta bouche bée. Rien de ce qu'elle venait de voir n'était réel!? Toute la douleur, toute la dépression qu'elle avait ressentit n'était due qu'à une illusion!

- C'est toi? demanda-t'elle d'une voix brisée.

- C'est un petit aperçut de ce qui se passera si tu baisses le voile.

La colère remplaça la tristesse dans le cœur de Bonnie. Il avait osé jouer avec elle, la faire souffrir! Dire qu'un moment elle avait ressentit l'envie de le protéger! Mais tout ceci n'était qu'une manipulation!

- Je vois que tu es fâchée, soupira Kol.

- Et ça t'étonne? Je viens de vivre le pire moment de ma vie!

- De ta mort plutôt, corrigea Kol avec un sourire ironique.

Le regard noir que lui lança Bonnie le poussa à ajouter.

- Ok, mauvais jeu de mots. Mais ce moment, tu vas le revivre et se sera pour de vrai Bonnie. Tu peux changer ça! Même moi je ne mérite pas ça! Laisse moi vivre!

- Fait moi sortir d'ici! Et non ça ne change rien!

Kol souffla agacé. Plus aucun espoir pour elle. Tant pis, il n'avait plus besoin d'elle de toute manière, il avait les 13 sorcières. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait encore tenté de la convaincre.

Il laissa tombé l'illusion et disparut. Bonnie se réveilla dans la cave. Une part d'elle était soulagée que rien de ce qu'elle venait de vivre n'était réel. L'autre partie lui rappelait que ce n'était peut être qu'une illusion mais que ça allait se produire bientôt.  
Bonnie se prit la tête. Elle s'en voulait car il n'y a pas une minute elle avait faillit accepter la proposition de Kol.

Elle voulait vivre!

* * *

**Et voilà le chapitre 2 est terminé! Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé? Laissez une review pour me dire votre avis et n'hésitez pas à me donner des conseils! **

**En tout cas on dirait que Bonnie n'était pas complètement insensible aux paroles de Kol!**

**A la prochaine!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous! **

**Tout d'abord, j'aimerai remercier tous ceux qui ont suivit ma fiction et l'ont mis en favori! Merci aussi à ceux qui m'ont laissé une review pour me donner leur avis, ça fait toujours plaisir ;) et merci aux lecteurs silencieux qui font grimper le nombre de vue. **

**J'ai publié ce chapitre le plus vite possible malgré mes examens qui me mènent la vie dure, on s'en passerait bien... **

**Enfin bref, j'espère que vous l'aimerais et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis! Bonne lecture et bon weekend!**

**Nina59210: **Merci beaucoup! Moi aussi j'aurais bien aimé une scène entre Kol et Klaus dans la série ou même avec Elijah mais bon on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut surtout avec Vampire Diaries. Tu vas voir notre Kol va bientôt ressusciter ;) Pour Matt et Rebekah, je ne sais pas. Même si j'aime bien l'évolution de ce couple dans la série, je vais un peu les laisser de côté dans ma fiction. En tout cas j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre! Gros bisous et bon weekend! ;)

**WhiteBlackGrey: **Merci beaucoup! Moi aussi j'aurais aimé que la série se passe comme ça. Sinon tu as entendu parlé du concours de BackMoon où le gagnant se ferait publié? Ca pourrait t'aider pour ton livre ;) Bon weekend!

**Jenifael09: **J'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre ;) Merci pour ta review! Bonne lecture et bon weekend!

**Une lectrice: **Ta review a vraiment éclairé ma journée! Merci beaucoup! Je suis contente que tu trouves que j'ai respecté les personnages! C'est vrai que se n'est pas facile de les cerner et je fais de mon mieux ;) Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi pour le Klaroline! Ce qui est amusant c'est que je suis passé exactement comme toi du Klaroline à Kol et au Kennett. Pour la série, je trouve que Bonnie est un personnage essentiel vu que c'est -c'était- la seule sorcière mais c'est vrai que son rôle était moins important que les autres. Les Originels savent soigné leur entrée mais pur Kol, les producteurs n'ont pas été logique. Je comprenais pas comment il s'est fait si souvent battre par les novices. Mais j'adore quand même son personnage ;) Le Kol avec sa batte de baseball sur l'épaule me marquera à vie! ;) Et il n'est pas prêt à abandonner, il veut vivre! Ne t'excuse pas pour ta longue review et tes HP, je les ai adoré! Je suis bien contente que tu l'aie posté et n'hésite pas à me donner ton avis sur ce chapitre même si moi je l'aime moins. Je le trouve un peu bâclé ;) Bonne lecture et encore merci!

**MARiiN3: ** On va voir si tu as raison! ;) C'est vrai que la scène de l'enterrement était triste et à mon avis quand Caroline et Elena vont découvrir la mort de Bonnie se sera triste aussi. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira! Merci pour ta review et bon weekend!

**vampirenessi: ** Je suis contente que tu aies aimé! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi! N'hésite pas à me donner ton avis ;) Bonne lecture!

* * *

Bonnie marchait à grand pas dans les rues de Mystic Falls. Elle était assez énervée, les paroles de Kol continuaient à tourner dans sa tête.  
Elle savait que tout ce qu'il avait dit était vrai mais ça ne changeait rien. Elle n'allait pas sacrifier ses amis pour son propre bonheur. Elle n'était pas égoïste à ce point. En plus, ses amis était tout ce qu'elle avait. Sa mère l'avait abandonné quand elle était toute petite et son père n'était jamais à la maison. Caroline, Elena et Matt eux avaient toujours été là pour elle. Elle comptait passer les cinq dernières heures de sa vie avec eux.

Bonnie tourna au coin de la rue et se retrouva face au Mystic Grills. Après deux secondes d'hésitations, elle poussa la porte et entra. Le Mystic Grills était noir de monde. Matt avait réussit à obtenir son jour de congé aujourd'hui pour pouvoir fêter son diplôme. Il était assis à une table avec Caroline, Stefan et une fille blonde que Bonnie ne connaissait pas.

Caroline leva la tête quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Bonnie eut, pendant une seconde, peur qu'elle ne la voie pas. Après tout, elle était peut être encore enfermé dans le cauchemar créé par Kol. Mais heureusement un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Caroline.

- Bonnie! Tu es venue!

La blonde se leva pour encercler Bonnie de ses bras. Elle la tira ensuite pour la faire assoir à la table.

- Où sont Elena et Jeremy? demanda Bonnie.

- Avec Alaric! s'exclama joyeusement Caroline, puis son ton devint plus sérieux. Ils profitent des derniers moments ensemble.

"Moi aussi" pensa Bonnie.

- Moi aussi! dit en écho la blonde près de Stefan.

Bonnie lui lança un regard curieux et la blonde lui livra un sourire amusé avant de se tourner vers Stefan.

- Stefan! Tu ne nous as pas présenté!

Le vampire eut un regard faussement désolé mais il cacha mal son sourire.

- Toutes mes excuses! Bonnie, je te présente Lexi Benson! Lexi voici Bonnie Bennett!

- Bonnie Bennett! s'exclama Lexi. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi et j'ai aussi put voir tes exploits! J'espère que Stefan t'as remercié pour lui avoir sauvé les fesses une centaine de fois.

Elle le regarda sévèrement mais elle ne put garder son sérieux face au regard penaud de Stefan et éclata de rire.

Bonnie ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle aussi avait beaucoup entendu parler de Lexi. C'est elle qui avait réussit de sortir Stefan de sa soif de sang. C'était sa meilleure amie, presque une sœur, et elle respirait la joie de vivre.

Le ventre de Bonnie se serra. Elle repensa aux paroles de Kol.

"Il y a beaucoup de personnes qui ne méritaient pas de mourir, Bonnie, et tu peux les sauver!"

Est-ce que ne pas vouloir baisser le voile la rendait aussi égoïste que de le faire?

Une violente migraine s'empara de Bonnie. Ses amis continuaient à discuter chaleureusement sans se rendre compte de la confusion de la sorcière.

.

Kol marchait vers la maison de son frère profitant de sa récente liberté. Les sorcières l'avaient libéré et elles tenteraient de baisser le voile à minuit une fois la pleine lune à son apogée.

On pouvait donc dire que tout allait bien mais il y avait un détail qui gênait l'Originel: Bonnie.  
Les 12 sorcières (celle décapitée par Klaus venait de revenir) n'étaient pas très puissante, elles avait eu du mal à briser le sort de Bonnie qui l'avait emprisonné. Kol savait qu'elles ne parviendraient pas à retirer le voile si la sorcière Bennett tentait de la remettre en même temps. Il ne lui restait alors que deux solutions. La première qui était aussi la plus alléchante était de s'en débarrasser. Mais là encore il y avait un problème. La tuer ne servirait à rien vu qu'elle reviendrait, de toute manière, à la vie et en plus il se retrouverait de nouveau avec le Scooby Gang sur le dos. Disons que la dernière fois, ça ne s'était pas bien passé. Menacer un de ses proches en reviendraient au même.  
Il pourrait aussi tuer Matt ou Caroline mais la colère de Rebekah et Klaus serait terrible. Il voulait garder Elena pour plus tard.

Kol poussa un soupire agacé. Il était de retour au point de départ, il devait convaincre Bonnie de manière "pacifique". Il n'avait jamais été très doué avec cette technique.

Il entra dans l'immense maison de Klaus... Enfin maintenant elle était surtout la maison de Rebekah vu que Klaus avait déménagé en Nouvelle Orleans.  
Kol eut une pensée nostalgique. Il avait adoré cette ville! Il y retournerait peut être une fois le voile retiré.

En tout cas la maison avait souffert du changement de propriétaire. Tout était plus... Féminin. Rebekah avait remplacé toutes les peintures de chasse de Klaus par des photographies artistiques. Les murs avaient été repeint en une couleur plus joyeux. Toutes les antiquités avaient disparut et Kol vit de nombreux objets dont il ne connaissait pas l'utilité.

Il s'empara d'une sorte de plaque noir rectangulaire et le tourna dans tous les sens.

- C'est un IPad.

Kol se retourna, curieux, vers Klaus qui venait d'arriver.

- Un IPad?

- C'est une sorte d'ordinateur portable.

Ça Kol connaissait. Avec la voiture et le gsm, l'ordinateur était une de ses inventions préférés.

- Sans clavier? demanda le cadet surprit.

- Il est ajouté à l'écran et apparaît quand tu en as besoin.

Kol hocha la tête. Les humains inventaient quand même des choses bizarres! Il déposa la tablette sur la table basse et observa de nouveau la pièce.

- La décor est assez originale! dit Kol ironique et changeant de sujet.

Klaus grimaça légèrement en regardant la pièce.

- Je n'en reviens pas de ce que Bekah a fait à ma maison. Où sont mes peintures?

- À la poubelle, ricana une voix derrière les deux hommes.

Kol et Klaus se retournèrent et se retrouvèrent face à leur jeune soeur qui les toisait, une lueur de défi brillait dans son regard.

Klaus avait légèrement pâli en apprenant le destin de ses oeuvres hors de prix. Kol observait sa soeur avec amusement.

- Toujours aussi agréable à ce que je vois.

- Toi! Retourne en enfer! répondit Rebekah d'un ton glacial.

Kol mît sa main sur son coeur mort, faussement blessé. Klaus se tournait vers son frère.

- Je croyais qu'elle avait versé une larme en te voyant?

- Ah ça c'était avant que j'attaque son cher quarterback.

Rebekah les foudroya des regards avant de quitter la pièce à grand pas, ses talons résonnant sur le marbre.

- Allons au Mystic Grills, je sens qu'on est pas les bienvenus ici, proposa Kol à son frère.

Les deux vampires quittèrent la maison. Le soleil commençait à se coucher.

.

"Trois heures avant la fin" voilà la phrase qui tournait dans la tête de tous les fantômes de Mystic Falls.

Trois.

Ce chiffre hantait Bonnie. Dans trois heure, elle remettrait le voile et disparaitrait pour de bon.

Elle était toujours au Mystic Grills avec Caroline. Il ne restait presque plus personnes dans le bar. Matt était parti depuis quelques minutes pour fêter son diplôme avec l'équipe de football. Stefan et Lexi étaient dans la manoir des Salvatore passant les trois derrières heures ensembles.

- Bonnie ça va?

La voix de Caroline sortit Bonnie de ses pensées. La sorcière sourit et hocha la tête pour rassurer son amie.

- Tu es sûre? insista la vampire.

- Oui ça va!

Caroline observa son amie. Elle n'était pas dupe, elle voyait bien que quelque chose tracassait Bonnie. Elle était pale, ses cernes donnaient l'impression qu'elle n'avait plus dormit depuis une éternité. De plus, elle était constamment perdue dans ses pensées. Il se passait quelque chose et Bonnie refusait de lui en parler, surement pour la protéger.

- Dit moi ce qui se passe!

Bonnie hésita. Elle ne pouvait pas dire la vérité mais si elle ne disait rien, Caroline se douterait de quelque chose.

- Je... Je vais partir quelque temps chez des cousins à Denver, mentit-elle.

Les yeux de Caroline s'arrondirent.

- C'est ça qui te tracassait autant?

- J'avais peur de vous abandonner toi et Elena! Je sais que vous avez besoin de moi.

Caroline sourit et prit Bonnie dans ses bras.

- Ne t'en fait pas pour nous, on se débrouillera! Profite bien de ton voyage! Tu vas me manquer!

- Toi aussi, murmura Bonnie émue.

Bonnie termina son verre et les deux filles se levèrent pour sortir du bar quand la porte s'ouvrit.

- C'est pas vrai... marmonna Bonnie agacée.

- Moi aussi je suis content de te voir! ironisa Kol. Qu'est-ce que vous faites?

- On partait!

Bonnie prit Caroline par le bras et la tira à l'extérieur. Une autre agréable surprise les attendait.

- Klaus, soupira la sorcière.

- Caroline, Bonnie, comment allez-vous?

Bonnie retient la remarque qui titillait le bout de sa langue. Elle s'éloigna laissant Caroline discuter avec l'hybride. Ils semblaient avoir beaucoup à se dire. Bonnie n'avait jamais compris leur amitié mais elle savait que Klaus ne ferait pas de mal à Caroline et ça lui suffisait. De plus, c'était le mauvais moment pour énerver l'hybride vu qu'il venait de sauver Damon.

Bonnie se dirigea vers la maison d'Elena. Elle voulait lui dire au revoir ainsi qu'à Jeremy. Elle tourna au coin de la rue et traversa plusieurs blocs de maisons. La nuit était tombée. Bonnie regarda sa montre et vit qu'il ne restait que deux heures avant minuit.

Bonnie n'était maintenant qu'à quelques rues de celle des Gilbert quand elle sentit une présence dans son dos. Elle se retourna mais ne vit qu'un chat.

- Parano... murmura-t'elle pour elle même.

- Moi j'aurais dit prudente.

Bonnie se retourna brusquement. Kol était à quelques centimètres d'elle. Si près qu'elle sentait son souffle sur sa peau. Sans plus attendre, elle lui lança un puissant anévrisme. Kol prit sa tête entre les mains avant d'hurler de douleur et de s'écrouler au sol.

- Laisse moi tranquille! cria la jeune sorcière à bout de nerf.

Elle ne voulait plus entendre ses discours qui puaient la vérité et qui lui faisaient mal.

- Arrête... Arrête ça... S'il te plait.

La puissance était telle que Kol ne criait plus, du sang lui coulait des lèvres et des oreilles. Bonnie savait que si elle augmentait encore, Kol perdrait connaissance, un autre vampire serait déjà mort. Mais Bonnie s'en fichait. Elle lui rejetait toute sa douleur et toute sa frustration dessus.  
Puis elle arrêta le sort. Après tout, ce n'est pas sa faute si elle était morte. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de tout essayer pour rester en vie. Au fond, elle le comprenait et si ses amis n'était pas en jeu, elle aurait enlevé le voile.

Kol poussa un léger gémissement et ouvrit les yeux. Il se releva légèrement mais resta assis.

- Même ça, ça m'a manqué.

Bonnie écarquilla les yeux. Elle s'était attendu à ce qu'il se mettes en colère ou qu'il se venge, pas à ça.

- Souffrir t'as manqué?!

Les yeux de Kol se voilèrent. Bonnie avait remarqué que ça arrivait à chaque fois qu'il pensait à l'autre côté ou à tout ce qu'il avait perdu en mourant.

- La douleur est un très puissante sensation et quand tu ne peux plus rien ressentir...

Il se tut. Il prit une branche qui se trouvait un peu plus loin et se l'enfonça dans le coeur. Bonnie sursauta à cause de la soudaineté et la violence de ce geste.  
Malgré la grimace causé par la douleur, Kol poussa un soupire de soulagement.

-... Tu es prêt à tout.

Il retira le bois et le lança au loin.

- En gros, tu es masochiste! tenta d'ironiser Bonnie malgré son malaise.

Kol sourit légèrement avant de redevenir sérieux. Il se releva et s'approcha de Bonnie.

- Bonnie! Je suis prêt à tout! Je ne veux pas y retourner! Dit moi ce que tu veux! Tes conditions seront les miennes!

Voilà, elle revenait! Cette envie de le protéger! Comment un psychopathe tel que Kol pouvait avoir l'air si fragile? C'était ce qui le rendait si dangereux. Ses yeux sombres suppliant en silence, son visage angélique, tout en lui donnait l'impression qu'il était inoffensif.

- Kol... Je peux pas...

Bonnie baissa la tête mais elle eut le temps de voir le regard de Kol se fermer. Elle se sentait presque coupable de sa réponse.

Kol s'éloigna sans un regard pour Bonnie. La mâchoire serrées, il essayait de cacher sa déception. Tant pis pour elle, elle mourra si elle en a envie mais il était hors de question qu'il y retourne. Les 12 sorcières allaient réussir! Elles n'avaient pas le choix.

Bonnie le regarda partir jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de sa vue puis tourna les talons. Elle marcha jusqu'à la maison d'Elena.

C'est Jeremy qui vint lui ouvrir avec un sourire triste.

- J'allais partir te voir.

Il s'écarta de la porte pour la laisser entrer. Bonnie l'observa en passant près de lui. Il n'avait pas changé physiquement mais en regardant ses yeux, on aurait dit qu'il avait pris 100 ans.

- Bonnie je...

Il se tut. Il referma la porte d'entrée avant de se tourner vers la sorcière.

- Je... Tu me manques.

Bonnie sourit et se précipita dans ses bras qu'il lui proposait. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi profitant de la joie d'être de nouveau dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Un dernier moment ensemble avant que la vie... ou plutôt la mort ne les sépare de nouveau.

- Toi aussi tu me manques, murmura Bonnie.

- On s'est raté tous les deux, hein. On aurait pu être heureux tous les deux.

- On l'a été.

- Oui, avant que je gâche tout...

Bonnie repensa au moment où Jeremy avait embrassé Anna, son ex décédée. Elle avait eu si mal en apprenant sa trahison mais aujourd'hui elle comprenait ce que c'était de perdre la personne qu'on aimait. Jeremy avait perdu Vicky et Anna et maintenant Bonnie aussi était morte. C'était à croire que les Gilbert étaient maudit.

- Ce n'était pas de ta faute, dit-elle doucement. Tu l'aimais.

- Mais toi aussi je t'aimais!

Jeremy s'était légèrement écarté pour regarder Bonnie dans les yeux.

- Je sais, moi aussi.

Le jeune chasseur s'approcha de nouveau et frôla la bouche de Bonnie avec ses lèvres. Un baiser d'adieu.  
Jeremy la tira contre lui pour prolonger le baiser le plus longtemps possible et Bonnie y répondit. Ce baiser marquait tous les moments qu'ils auraient pu vivre ensemble, toutes les joies et les peines qu'ils aurais pu partager. Mais ils finirent par se séparer à regret.

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte faisant sursauter les amants maudits.  
Jeremy fronça les sourcils en allant ouvrir la porte.

- Bonnie est là? demanda une voix féminine.

Jeremy s'écarta pour laisser passer la sorcière qui haussa les sourcils de surprise.

- Maman?

Abby sourit en voyant sa fille.

- J'espérais que tu serais là, j'ai aussi été voir au Mystic Grills et chez ton amie Caroline. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te dire à quel point je suis fière de toi, tu es une fille exceptionnelle et une maman n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux pour sa fille. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir été là pour toi mais je vais faire des efforts! Je te le promets!

Bonnie observa Abby, les larmes aux yeux. Elle était à la fois heureuse que sa mère aie promis d'être là mais en même temps, elle était triste car elle savait que ses efforts seront réduits à néant. Elle prit sa mère dans ses bras avant de s'écarter pour la regarder dans les yeux.

- Merci Maman!

Abby souriait chaleureusement quand son expression se figea d'horreur. Elle regarda sa poitrine d'où sortait un épais pieu tandis que sa peau s'asséchait. Elle révéla deux secondes son visage de vampire avant de s'écrouler, morte.

Bonnie observa la scène, la bouche ouverte, essayant de comprendre ce qui venait juste de passer. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

- Où est la cure? demanda une voix.

Bonnie l'ignora. Ses yeux ne pouvaient pas quitter le corps inerte de sa mère. Elle venait juste de la retrouver! La tristesse et la désespoir s'emparèrent d'elle. Elle poussa un cris de douleur ressemblant à celui d'un animal blessé.

Jeremy accourut pour se figer en voyant le corps. Il leva les yeux vers l'homme face à lui. Il ressemblait à un Indien avec de long cheveux noirs attaché et la peau bronzée.

- Qui êtes vous? demanda-t'il d'une voix glacial.

- Mon nom est Alexander. Je suis comme toi, un chasseur.

La discussion sembla réveiller Bonnie.

- Vous avez tué ma mère Alexander! cracha-t'elle.

- C'était une vampire, répondît calmement le chasseur. Maintenant donnez moi la cure.

Une rage sans limite s'empara de Bonnie. Le vent se leva et le tonnerre gronda répondant à la colère de la sorcière.

- Tu ne me fait pas peur la sorcière, dit Alexander en plissant les yeux.

Bonnie releva les yeux vers lui. Des veine noire apparut sur son visage tandis que la magie noire circula dans son sang. Alexander recula de quelques pas. Le pieu se dégagea de la poitrine d'Abby pour se figer dans le coeur du chasseur. Alexander s'écroula et Bonnie mît feu à son corps. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Alexander disparut dans les cendres.

Bonnie laissa de nouveau la tristesse l'envahir. Elle savait que sa mère allait revenir mais quand elle refermerait le voie, elle disparaîtra aussi.

"Vous détruisez les vies de chaque personne qui vous approche."

Kol avait raison! Tous ceux qui l'approchaient mouraient!

"Il y a beaucoup de personnes qui ne méritaient pas de mourir, Bonnie, et tu peux les sauver!"

Bonnie se releva avec détermination. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser sa mère mourir! Ni Jeremy, ni Alaric, ni Lexi, ni elle! Même Kol ne méritait pas de retourner dans cet enfer de solitude.

- J'ai besoin d'être seule, murmura-t'elle à Jeremy. Reste avec elle, s'il te plait.

Puis elle partit en courant. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il restait moins d'une heure avant minuit. Elle accéléra encore, courant plus vite qu'elle n'avait jamais couru. Ses larmes l'aveuglaient. Elle tomba, s'écorchant les paumes, et se releva immédiatement.

Elle entra dans l'école et, sans ralentir, elle courut jusqu'à la cave. Elle arriva dans la grotte à bout de souffle.

Kol la regarda avec surprise. Il était avec les 12 sorcières. Celles-ci étaient en rond, une bougie dans la main, et entendaient l'heure fatidique.

L'Originel s'approcha de la sorcière.  
Bonnie était en mauvais état. Son visage était inondé de larmes, son corps recouvert de terre et de sang, ses vêtements déchirés. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose.

Elle releva la tête, ses yeux reflétaient à la fois le désespoir et la détermination.  
Kol resta sur ses gardes. Il ne savait pas si elle était là pour l'empêcher d'enlever le voile ou pour l'aider.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Bonnie plongea ses yeux dans ceux sombres de Kol.

- Je veux vivre!

* * *

**Chapitre 3 terminé! Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé? Donnez moi votre avis pour que je puisses m'améliorer ;)**

**J'ai incrusté Lexi dans ma fiction car c'est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup! Elle aussi je trouve qu'elle ne méritait pas de mourir de plus qu'elle n'a été vivante que dans un seul épisode! **

**Si vous avez aussi un personnage mort que vous aimez particulièrement comme Jeremy, Alaric ou même d'autres qu'on n'a pas vu dans le dernier épisode (Jenna, Finn, Anna,...) dites le moi, j'essayerai de le rajouter dans l'histoire ;)**

**On se revoit bientôt avec le chapitre 4! A la prochaine!**


	4. Chapter 4: Le retour d'un frère

**Bonjour à tous! Tout d'abord désolé pour mon retard, je m'étais mis comme objectif de poster un chapitre minimum en 2 semaines et si possible en mettre un par semaine mais avec les examens je n'ai pas respecté mon objectif (Honte à moi)! **

**Mais bon, mieux vaut tard que jamais donc voilà le 4e chapitre! Tout d'abord merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews! J'apprécie vraiment vos avis sur ma fiction et ça m'a motivé aussi bien pour mes examens que pour écrire ce chapitre ;) Merci aussi à ceux qui suivent mon histoire et qui l'ont mis en favori! Finalement merci aux lecteurs silencieux! **

**Ce chapitre ne fait pas vraiment avancer l'histoire mais plusieurs personnes m'ont demandé de l'ajouter quand même donc le voilà! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez! Bonne lecture! **

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**Lea Michaelson: ** Voici la suite! J'espère qu'elle te plaira ;)

**Nina59210: **Merci beaucoup! J'essayerai d'insérer Anna a mon histoire ;) Tu restes ma plus fidèle lectrice ;) Bon weekend et à bientôt!

**Elina: **Bien sûr! Alaric a sa place dans ma fiction! J'essayerai de mettre une scène Alaric/Damon! J'aime beaucoup leur amitié! En plus maintenant Rick est aussi un Originel ;) Allez j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre! A bientôt!

**Lyta: **Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi! Finn et Sage ne méritait pas de mourir et la mort de Kol est presque passé inaperçue pou sa famille! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre et qu'il répond à tes attentes. Pour la vengeance ne t'en fait pas, Kol est bien décidé! ;) Mais je ne pense pas que Bonnie le laissera faire enfin bon on verra. Bonne lecture!

**Jenifael09: **C'est vrai que je ne suis pas très gentille avec Bonnie ;) La pauvre! Mais c'est un mal pour un bien! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre! A bientôt!

**Nis Simpson: **Merci beaucoup! Ta review me touche énormément :) Bonnie ne méritait pas de mourir mais au moins j'ai entendu qu'elle sera toujours dans la série en tant que fantôme. Je suis contente que tu trouves que je respecte les personnages! C'est mon objectif et ce n'est pas toujours facile de les comprendre ;) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira! Bon weekend!

**Aurore Twilight Princess: **Merci à toi pour ta review ^^ J'espère que mon histoire suivra tes espérances! Bon lecture!

**WhiteBlackGrey: **Merci beaucoup! Je suis très contente que le dernier chapitre t'ai plu! Je suis d'accord avec toi pour Finn, les producteurs ne lui ont pas laissé de chance! On ne sait presque rien de lui et j'aurais aimé en savoir plus sur son histoire avec Sage! De toutes les romances de Vampire Diaries, c'est la leur la plus belle, et le plus triste aussi. Sage l'a quand même attendu 900 ans! En tout cas, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre! ;) Pour le concours tu as le temps de toute manière! J'espère avoir l'occasion de lire ton livre prochainement! Bonne chance avec ton livre et merci pour tes encouragements! Bonne lecture!

* * *

4. Le retour d'un frère

_Elle releva la tête, ses yeux reflétaient à la fois le désespoir et la détermination. _  
_Kol resta sur ses gardes. Il ne savait pas si elle était là pour l'empêcher d'enlever le voile ou pour l'aider. _

_ - Qu'est-ce que tu veux? _

_Bonnie plongea ses yeux dans ceux sombres de Kol. _

_ - Je veux vivre!_

23h23

Kol écarquilla les yeux. Alors comme ça elle avait changé d'avis! Comment? Kol savait que ce n'était pas ses belles paroles qui l'ont convaincues. Il pencha la tête pour observer la sorcière.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?

Bonnie serra les dents et baissa la tête.

- Le Chasseur... Il l'a tué! marmonna Bonnie encore sous le choc. Il a tué ma mère!

Kol fronça les sourcils. De quoi parlait-elle?

- Quel Chasseur? Le petit Gilbert?

Bonnie releva la tête, ahurie.

- Jeremy?! Non! C'était Alexander!

- L'ex fiancé de Bekah! se souvint Kol en hochant la tête. Je ne le supportais pas celui-là. Je ne savais pas qu'il étais revenu.

- Il est bien revenu, gronda Bonnie. Et il a tué Abby! Je veux pas qu'elle meure!

- Retirons le voile! Elle reviendra à la vie!

Kol avait du mal à cacher son sourire. Son retour sur terre était proche. La mort de la Bennett ne pouvait mieux tomber. Mais il gardait son air compatissant.

- Je vais enlever le voile...

Le sourire de Kol apparut franchement. Les possibilités que la vie lui offrait défilaient devant ses yeux. Il pourrait enfin se venger, découvrir les nouveautés du 21e siècle,... Il irait peut être rejoindre Klaus en Nouvelle Orléans!

-... Mais j'ai des conditions! ajouta rapidement Bonnie.

Et le sourire disparut. C'était trop beau pour être vrai! Le visage de Kol se fit menacent.

- Quelles sont tes conditions?

- Tu dois promettre de ne faire aucun mal à mes amis!

Kol gronda.

- Il n'en est pas question, chérie. Plusieurs de tes amis mourront et tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher.

Bonnie ne se laissa pas démonter.

- Promet le et j'enlève le voile. Sinon je le remets!

- Tu laisserais ta mère mourir pour sauver des idiots qui ne le méritent pas?! s'exclama Kol ébahi.

- Je ne sacrifierai mes amis!

- Tu es un cas désespéré, ricana amèrement Kol. Quand commenceras-tu à vivre pour toi-même?

- Quand mes amis seront en sécurité!

Kol poussa un soupire agacé et lança un oeil noir à la sorcière. Bonnie soutien son regard.

- À toi de choisir ce que tu préfères: vivre ou te venger.

La colère monta chez le vampire. Pour qui elle se prenait? Il était un Originel, une des créatures les plus dangereuses et les plus craintes au monde! Elle ne croyait pas qu'il allait la laisser le manipuler?! Une fois le voile retiré il lui apprendrait à rester à sa place!

- Je n'ai plus besoin de toi, de toute manière, j'ai déjà 12 sorcières!

Il montra d'un geste vague les sorcières assises en rond derrière lui.  
Bonnie éclata d'un rire froid et distant. La détresse causé par la mort de sa mère avait réveillé la magie noire en elle.

- Et moi j'ai la puissance de 100 sorcières! N'oublie pas que je suis une Bennett! La famille de sorciers la plus puissante sur terre! Je suis la descendante de Qetsiyah! Ce n'est pas tes petites sorcières qui vont m'empêcher de remettre le voile si j'en ai envie.

Kol fut légèrement surpris par la puissance que dégageait Bonnie. Il savait qu'elle était puissante mais il ne mesurait pas l'étendue de son pouvoir. Il serra les dents, furieux. Il n'avait plus le choix. Vie ou vengeance? La réponse était évidente. De toute façon, ce n'est pas cette promesse qui l'empêchera de tuer les Gilbert mais si elle voulait l'entendre, alors elle l'aura.

- Je promets de ne pas faire de mal à tes idiots d'amis si tu retires le voile, dit-il à contre coeur.

Bonnie sembla se calmer. Son visage s'éclaira.

- C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre! Maintenant on peut retirer ce voile!

23h39

Les 12 sorcières étaient toujours en cercle, une bougie sur les genoux. Bonnie se plaça au milieu. Elle ferma les yeux et un coup de vent alluma les bougies répandant une lueur fantomatique sur leur visage.

- Le sort va se faire en deux étapes, expliqua Bonnie. La première provoquera une sorte de tremblement de terre de l'autre coté provoquant l'apparition de plus de fantômes. Il faudra faire attention, certains tenteront probablement de nous arrêter.

- Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, répondit Kol avec un sourire menaçant promettant un destin funeste à tous ceux qui se mettront sur son chemin.

Bonnie hocha la tête et continua ses explications.

- Ensuite, à minuit pile, le voile se déchira et tous les fantômes qui le souhaitent reviendront à la vie, définitivement.

- Voilà un plan qui me plait!

Bonnie ferma à nouveau les yeux et commença à débiter des paroles en latin répétées à l'unisson par les sorcières. Les flammes grandirent et une tempête sembla secouer la grotte. Bonnie puisa l'énergie des 12 sorcières et sa voix s'éleva. Elle sentait le voile déjà ouvert se tendre autour d'elle comme si l'air répondait à son ordre. Une déchirure se fit entendre et une douleur se propagea chez les sorcières. Toutes les bougies s'éteignirent plongeant la grotte dans le noir.

- Ça a marché? demanda Kol.

Bonnie alluma les bougies par la pensée et sursauta. Deux personnes supplémentaires étaient apparut dans le cercle. Ils semblaient aussi surpris qu'eux d'être là. L'homme se retourna pour faire face à Kol qui écarquilla les yeux.

- C'est pas possible..., murmura-t'il.

Il ne savait pas quelle réaction il devait avoir.  
La deuxième personne, une jeunne rousse, éclata de rire.

- Kol qui en perd ses mots?! Du jamais vu!

Kol eut un léger sourire mais continua à faire face à l'autre homme sur ses gardes.

- Que veux-tu, c'est la réaction que j'ai face à une belle femme, plaisanta-t'il.

- Kol Michaelson, toujours le plus dragueur de la famille!

- Il faut savoir profiter de ses atouts!

Il fit un clin d'oeil à la rousse et écarta la bras. La jeune femme s'y précipita en souriant. Elle approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de Kol et murmura:

- Quels atouts?

Kol s'écarta.

- Sage, tu me blesses là!

Mais son sourire amusé ne trompait personne. Kol fixa à nouveau l'homme qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

Finn Michaelson hésitait lui aussi. Kol et lui avait été très proche lorsqu'ils étaient humain. L'ainé tentait toujours de le protéger et surtout de réparer ses bêtises (ce qui était un job à plein temps, il faut l'avouer). Finn l'avait défendu plus d'une fois et Kol était en partie responsable de ses 900 ans passés dans un cercueil. Évidemment il ne lui en voulait pas. Avec des frères comme Finn, Elijah et Klaus, les bêtises étaient tout ce que Kol avait trouvé pour se démarquer. Il en avait marre de n'être que le petit frère. Il voulait exister en dehors de sa famille et Finn était le seul à le comprendre.

La tension entre les deux frères ne venait pas des nombreuses catastrophes provoquées par le cadet mais du sacrifice que Finn était près à commettre.  
Il ne voulait pas spécialement la mort de ses frères et de sa soeur. Il les aimait. Il voulait la mort des monstres qu'ils étaient devenus. Il voulait son propre salut, sa rédemption. Les vampires n'auraient jamais dû exister.  
Si les blagues du Kol humain se résumaient à cacher une souris dans le lit de Rebekah, ceux du Kol vampire étaient bien plus sanglant.  
Finn voulait retrouver son frère.

Ils étaient tous les deux là, en train de se fixer en silence sous le regard de Sage et Bonnie. Le regard sombre de Kol était indéchiffrable mais un tic à la lèvre trahissait son hésitation.

Finn finit par poser la question qui trottait dans sa tête.

- Que faisons-nous ici?

- J'ai décidé de baisser le voile entre le monde des vivants et celui des morts.

Finn fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi voulait-il faire ça? Pour le ramener lui? Il y avait peu de chance. Kol devait penser qu'il méritait son sort.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que je veux revenir à la vie, expliqua Kol lentement comme si c'était évident.

L'incompréhension apparut sur le visage de l'Originel. C'était impossible!

- Tu... Tu es mort?

- Aussi mort que toi, répondit Kol avec un sourire ironique mais son visage resta froid.

- Comment?

- Le bébé vampire Petrova et son adorable petit chasseur de frère m'ont tué avec l'aide d'une charmante sorcière.

Il jeta un léger coup d'oeil ironique à Bonnie qui ne put s'empêcher de baisser la tête. Elle ne regrettait pas de l'avoir tuer, il menaçait Jeremy, mais elle s'en voulait de ce que lui et toute sa lignée avaient dû subir. Elle revoyait Kol s'enfoncer le pieu dans le coeur pour ressentir une sensation.  
Bonnie regarda Sage. Elle était morte quand Matt avait tué Finn, le créateur de sa lignée. Bonnie ne l'avait pas rencontrer quand elle était encore en vie mais elle connaissait son histoire. Elle ressentait du respect pour ce vampire qui avait passé les 900 ans de son existence à essayer de retrouver l'homme qu'elle aimait. Au fond, elles n'étaient pas si différentes. Elles se battaient toutes les deux pour les personnes à qui elles tenaient. Sage aussi y avait laisser la vie.  
La vampire circulait dans la grotte indifférente à la discussion tendue entre les deux frères. Elle frôlait le mur en pierre de ses doigts, caressait le tissu de ses vêtements. Elle mît même sa main à travers la bougie jusqu'à ce que sa peau se recouvre de cloques et sente le brulé. Les cinq sens, toujours cette richesse que les êtres vivant ne voyait pas avant de la perdre.

Bonnie se concentra de nouveau sur les Originels. Kol avait expliqué comment il était mort et Finn tentait d'avaler la nouvelle.

- Tu ne le savais pas? demanda Kol. Pourtant de l'Autre Côté on voit tout ce qui se passe!

- Je me suis rapidement détaché de la vie sur Terre. J'ai trouvé la paix.

Il sourit à Sage qui venait de se retourner. Un sourire doux, plein d'amour qui lui rendit la vampire.

- Eh ben pas moi! Je suis bien mieux sur Terre!

Son regard se voila comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait à la mort puis il remit son masque de l'indifférence.

- De toute façon tu dois être content, ajouta Kol d'un ton acerbe. C'est ce que tu voulais!

"Nous y voilà" pensa l'ainé Michaelson.

- C'est faux! se défendit Finn.

- Ah vraiment? Pourtant c'est toi qui était prêt à te sacrifier pour tuer toute de ta famille.

- Je vous aime...

- Quand j'aime quelqu'un, j'essaye d'éviter de le tuer, coupa Kol d'une voix glaciale.

- Je ne voulais pas votre mort je vou...

- Mais je rêve! Il essaye de nous tuer et après il dit qu'il ne voulait notre mort! Tu ne serais pas légèrement schizophrène?

L'ironie, la meilleur défense de Kol. Il l'utilisait toujours quand il voulait se protéger contre tout ce qui pouvait lui faire du mal. Mais cette fois-ci il ne pouvait pas cacher la blessure qu'avait provoqué la trahison de son frère.

- Laisse moi parler, gronda Finn.

Les deux frères s'étaient rapprocher. Kol pencha sa tête légèrement sur le côté montrant qu'il écoutait.

- Je vous aime! Je ne voulais pas la mort de mes frères et de ma soeur mais celle de monstres que vous êtes devenus! Vous avez vu ce que vous êtes devenus? Je ne vous reconnais plus!

- On a des sermons identiques tous les jours de la part d'Elijah et pourtant il n'a jamais essayé de nous tuer.

- Elijah n'a pas passé 900 ans dans un cercueil poignardé par son frère!

Kol ne répondit rien. Il se sentait responsable de l'enfermement de son frère. Il avait fait une bêtise et Finn en avait subit les conséquences.  
Il ne lui en voulait plus pour le sacrifice. Après tout il s'était sacrifié pour le sauver et il ne lui en avait jamais tenu rigueur. C'était injuste de le lui reprocher son erreur.

- Je suis désolé si tu trouves que je t'ai trahi, ajouta Finn. Tu sais que je tiens à toi!

- Je sais...

- J'aimerais qu'on soit frère de nouveau.

Kol resta silencieux. C'est à ce moment qu'il devait choisir si il lui pardonnait ou non. Finalement il prit sa décision et sourit.

- On n'avons jamais cessé de l'être.

Un immense sourire apparut sur le visage de Finn. Ces sourires était rares, trop rares, ce qui les rendaient très précieux. Il se rapprocha de Kol et posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Viens là mon frère!

Et il prit Kol dans ses bras dans une étreinte fraternelle. Sage eut un sourire attendrie.

Kol finit par se dégager et reprit espoir.

- Tu pourrais revenir à la vie aussi! On redeviendrait une famille. Ce sera notre deuxième chance.

- J'ai trouvé la paix de l'autre côté. Je n'ai plus ma place sur terre.

Kol baissa les yeux. Évidemment c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Il retrouvait un frère pour le perdre aussitôt.

- Je suis pas d'accord, intervint une voix dans le dos de Finn.

Sage! Kol l'avait presque oublié. La vampire s'approcha pour se placer à côté du jeune Michaelson. Elle toisa l'homme qu'elle aimait.

- Finn, Kol a raison! Ça pourrait être notre deuxième chance à nous deux aussi!

- Après toutes les horreurs que j'ai faites, je ne mérite plus ma place ici!

- On croirait entendre Elijah, soupira Sage en levant les yeux. Tu sais que c'est faux! On trouvera ta rédemption d'une autre manière. La mort n'est pas la solution.

Finn ne réagit pas. Il pouvait être aussi tétu que les autres membres de sa famille. Alors Sage utilisa la faiblesse de tous les fantômes: les sensations.

Elle s'approcha de Finn et posa ses mains sur son visage. Finn frémit sous ce contact. Sage se mît sur la pointe de pied et approcha ses lèvres de sa joue pour lui déposer un léger baiser. De ses doigts elle explorait ce visage qui avait hanté ses pensées pendant 900 ans. Elle l'avait attendu. Elle n'avait aimé personne d'autre. Elle méritait cette deuxième chance.

- S'il te plait, murmura-t'elle contre son oreille. On pourrait être heureux tous les deux, loin de Mystic Falls.

Toutes les barrières de Finn s'écroulèrent. Il captura les lèvres de Sage entre les siennes. Cette femme était sa drogue, il ne pouvait pas lui résister.

- Tout ce que tu voudras, dit-il contre ses lèvres.

Il s'écarta et se retourna vers son frère. Kol avait un sourire amusé.

- Soumise à une fille, que c'est mignon!

- Arrête espèce de sans-coeur! Je suis sûre que toi aussi tu as été touché par cette scène! rétorqua Sage.

- Je cache mes larmes! ricana le vampire.

Mais quand viens le moment où Finn et Sage de partir vivre leur nouvelle vie loin de Mystic Falls, Kol prit Sage dans ses bras.

- Merci, murmura-t'il.

- Je savais que tu étais un sentimental, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Puis ils partirent.

Kol resta un moment silencieux avant de se retourner vers Bonnie qui était assise par terre. La sorcière venait de découvrir un nouvel aspect du vampire et elle n'était plus sûre de ce qu'elle devait penser de lui.

- Quelle heure? demanda-t'il l'air de rien.

Bonnie regarda sa montre.

- Il est 23h53.

Dans 9 minutes, tous les fantômes reviendront à la vie.

Kol vint s'assoir à côté de Bonnie pour attendre l'heure fatidique.  
La sorcière ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de dévisager l'Originel ce qui agaça le vampire.

- Tu vois quelque chose qui te plait?

- Quoi? Euh non! C'est juste... marmonna Bonnie en rougissant légèrement.

- Tu pensais que j'étais un monstre égoïste et sans âme qui méritait son sort et la scène avec mon frère vient de prouver le contraire.

Bonnie ne dit rien. Kol disait la vérité. Il avait le don de lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert et ça la déstabilisait.  
Elle chercha une phrase à répondre mais heureusement Kol changea de sujet.

- Une fois qu'on sera revenu à la vie, il faudra que tu remettes le voile. J'aimerais que les gens que je tue reste mort.

Bonnie hocha la tête. Revoilà le Kol psychopathe et sans pitié.

- Tant que mes proches ne fassent pas partie de tes futures victimes.

- Je croyais que nous avions déjà réglé ce point? répondit le vampire agacé.

- Je vérifiais.

Un silence tendu s'installa entre les deux êtres surnaturels. 23h55. Plus que 5 minutes. Les 12 sorcières commencèrent à s'agiter. Elles aussi avaient hâte de retourner à leur vie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu feras une fois revenu à la vie? demanda Bonnie pour relancer la conversation.

Kol pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté pour réfléchir.

- Je ne sais pas. Peut être faire le tour du monde, la Terre a bien changer en un siècle, ou bien rejoindre ma famille à la Nouvelle Orleans...

Il se pencha vers Bonnie avec un sourire charmeur.

- La vie a plein de chose à nous offrir!

La capacité du vampire a changé d'humeur en quelques secondes étonnait toujours Bonnie. Il pouvait être dans une colère noire et l'instant d'après plaisanter calmement. Il était imprévisible et ça le rendait dangereux.

- As-tu déjà quitté Mystic Falls? continua Kol inconscient des pensées de la sorcière.

Bonnie eut un léger sourire.

- Non. Pourquoi tu comptes me proposer de me faire découvrir le monde?

Kol eut un rire joyeux.

- Je ne m'appelle pas Klaus! Et tu n'es pas blonde que je sache! D'ailleurs j'avoue que c'est... perturbant de voir mon hybride de frère s'enticher d'une jeune vampire!

- Caroline aussi trouve ça déstabilisant.

- Tu sais que la dernière personne dont Niklaus est tombé amoureux était Tatia Petrova, il y a plus de 1000 ans!

- Klaus est amoureux de Caroline?! s'exclama Bonnie ahurie.

- Ça me parait évident! Je connais Klaus. Même si Caroline a énormément de charmes, Klaus l'aurait tuée depuis longtemps si il n'éprouvait pas des sentiments pour elle. Elle devrait partir avec lui! Il a tellement de choses à lui offrir!

Bonnie savait que Klaus était attiré par Care mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il ressentait de l'amour! Et voilà qu'elle était en train de discuter du Klaroline avec Kol!

- Elle ne lui pardonnera jamais les horreurs qu'il a fait!

- L'amour peut tout pardonner! répondit Kol avec une voix de philosophe.

- Caroline n'est pas amoureusement de Klaus!

Kol leva un sourcil, pas convaincu.

- Ils sont juste amis! insista Bonnie. Caroline me l'a dit!

- Niklaus n'a jamais eu d'ami.

Pour Kol, Barbie ne faisait que résister à ses sentiments mais Klaus avait toujours ce qu'il voulait. Elle tomberait dans ses bras. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

- Elle n'est pas amoureuse de Klaus! répéta Bonnie, têtue.

- "L'amour a ses raisons que la raison ignore".

- Tu cites du Shakespeare maintenant?

- Je l'ai déjà rencontré! Un homme brillant!

Bonnie sourit. Elle avait tendance à oublier que Kol avait plus de 1000 ans. Elle regarda sa montre.

23h59

Kol regarda l'heure par dessus l'épaule de la sorcière. Un grand sourire apparut sur son visage.

5 secondes avant minuit!

4

3

2

1

- Je suis de retour! murmura l'Originel.

* * *

**Le chapitre 4 est terminé! J'espère qu'il vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis! **

**La majorité d'entre vous m'a demandé de faire revenir Finn et Sage, j'espère que mon chapitre a été à la hauteur de vos espérances :) Je trouve que leur histoire est encore plus belle et triste que Roméo et Juliette! Sage qui attend Finn 900 ans et quand elle le retrouve enfin, ils meurent tous les deux! C'est injuste! (bon il ne faut pas que je pleure). D'autres personnages disparus feront leur retour, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos favoris! **

**Je posterai le chapitre 5 le plus vite possible! Je pars en vacances donc cela dépendra des connections internet que je trouve! Le plus important en que Kol est de retour! Il va semer la pagaille à Mystic Falls! ;D**

**Merci de continuer à me suivre et à bientôt! **


End file.
